


Subtle Life

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [71]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, Sebastian's a good daddy, doctor visit, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian takes his daughter to the doctors.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 11





	Subtle Life

Sebastian, Blaine, and their four year old daughter were all up eating breakfast together. Blaine was already dressed since he had to go to work while Sebastian worked from home, but he took the day off so he could take his four year to the doctors to get her shots before school started.

She knew she had doctors but they didn’t inform her that she would be getting shots since they both know it probably won’t go well since she’s afraid of needles and being in pain. But thankfully her daddy will be going with her and will hopefully keep her cheered up when it’s happening.

When Blaine finishes his breakfast, he gets up as does Sebastian, so they could say goodbye. Blaine puts his plate into the sink then turns around, going into his husband’s arms.

“Mmm, bye baby. Take care of our girl today. She’s not gonna handle it well.” Blaine says, hugging his husband’s warm body.

“I will.” Sebastian smiles and kisses Blaine. “And you take care of our other girl.” He says, pressing his hand to Blaine’s bump.

“Will do.” Blaine replies, placing his hand on top of Sebastian’s. Blaine was currently six months pregnant with another girl and has been working as much as he can so that when he’s on leave he’ll be able to enjoy his time home with his newborn baby girl.

When the two pull away, he goes and gives his daughter a kiss. “Be good for daddy today okay?” He tells her with a kiss to her head. “I love you and I’ll see you later.”

“Love you momma.”

Blaine smiles and gets his satchel from the bench by the front door. “Oh, before I forget.” He pulls out a list from one of the pockets and hands it to his husband. “On your way home can you run to the store and pick up a few things?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Sebastian smiles taking the list.

“Alright, well I’ll see you guys later.” Blaine says, opening the door to leave.

Sebastian and Ella wave to Blaine as he leaves and get back to finishing their breakfast. Ella ate her cereal slowly while Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen a bit so he didn’t have to do it later. Once she finished her food, she carried her bowl to the sink and reached up on her tip-toes to hand it to her father.

“All done?” Sebastian asks.

“Yeah.” She nods her hair, her wild curly hair still untamed from sleep. “I go get ready now daddy.” She says.

“Okay honey. Momma put your clothes out on bed and I’ll be in to help you with your hair.”

“K daddy.”

For a four year old, Ella was very independent. She knew how to dress herself, brushed her teeth, and attempted to style her hair, but mostly left that to her parents since they were better at it. But, she was pretty witty and wise for her age, precisely taking after her father in that area.

When Sebastian finishes up in the kitchen, he helps Ella brush her hair and makes sure she brushes her teeth then they head out the door to go to her doctors.

On the way, she asks Sebastian the one question he had been dreading she’d ask.

“I getting shots today, daddy?” Her small voice asks as she sat in her booster seat in the back of the car.

“Yes, you are.” Sebastian says, focusing on the road. “You need two but it’ll be quick.”

“Oh.” She frowns. Though Ella was very bright and appeared fearless, shots were definitely not her cup of tea.

Sebastian reaches back and holds her hand, soothingly. “It’s gonna be okay though. Daddy’s gonna be with you the whole time.” He tells her.

At the doctors, their daughter is very nervous and sits in her daddy’s lap while they wait for her name to be called.

“Ella Anderson-Smythe?” A nurse class out.

“That’s you sweetheart, c’mon.” Sebastian pats her thigh and she hops off his lap, still holding onto his hand tightly as they follow the nurse down the hall.

She took Ella’s height weight then brought her into a themed room, closing the door behind her. She asks Sebastian some questions about Ella then excuses herself, letting them know the doctor will be in shortly.

Once they’re alone, Ella turns to Sebastian with sadness in her eyes.

“What’s wrong princess?” He asks from where he sat in one of those hard plastic chairs.

“I scared, daddy.”

“Aww baby.” Sebastian stands up, placing his jacket on the chair, and he goes next to the bed. “I told you it’ll be quick and I’m gonna be with you the whole time.” He says, brushing his finger along hers. “I promise, it’s gonna be like two seconds.”

“Two seconds?”

“Yes. It’s gonna be over in the blink of an eye. Besides everyone gets shots. I’ve gotten them, momma has.”

“Yous have?”

“Yep.” He nods. “When Momma was in labor with you he got a shot this big.” He portrays the length of what an epidural would look like.

“Woah. Did hurt?” She asks, eyes wide.

“Um I’m sure but your momma was strong, then not long after you came along and momma didn’t even worry about the shot anymore because we had you.”

“So I mades momma happy after the shot?”

“You sure did.” He smiles. “Momma and I were thrilled that you were here and-”

*knock knock*

“Come in.” Sebastian spoke up.

Ella’s pediatrician, Doctor Elise Oakley, pokes her head in and smiles at her patient.

“Why hello there Ms. Ella. My goodness you’ve gotten so much bigger since last time I saw you.” She says and closes the door behind her. “Let’s see here, it says you’ve grown three inches! My, my, you’re growing so fast young lady.”

Doctor Oakley was a very nice older woman and always knew how to make her patients happy. She talks with Ella and Sebastian for a few minutes then washes her hands and gets on with doing a routine physician for Ella.

Ella tenses up when she sees Doctor Oakley place the shots on the counter, getting them ready.

“Sebastian I’m going to ask you to sit on the bed with Ella, just to hold her still for me.” She proceeds to get the needles prepped and carries them over to the bed, beside them. She lifts Ella’s sleeve and wipes the spot with an alcohol pad.

“Alright, you’re going to feel a little pinch and it’ll be over before you know it.” She says. “Ready?”

Ella shakes her head but Doctor Oakley was going to proceed anyway.

When Ella feels the pinch, she clenches her daddy’s shirt and whines which turns into a cry.

Doctor Oakley did both arms and put a round bandaid on both sides once she was finished. “I’m all done Ella. You did a good job, honey.”

Ella was lightly crying so Sebastian took her into his arms and comforted his baby.

Doctor Oakley sadly smiles at Ella and looks up at Sebastian.

“Thank you Doctor Oakley. She’ll be fine.” Sebastian says why holding his daughter in his arms.

“You’re very welcome. Take care you guys.” She leaves the room and Sebastian helps Ella put her jacket on then carries her out of the room. Before they left, he stopped by the front desk and took Ella’s forms then they were on their way.

He brought his daughter down to his car and got her settled into her booster seat.

“You okay, baby?” He asks, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

Ella shakes her head so Sebastian kisses her arms then closes her door. He gets into the front and tosses his jacket onto the passenger seat.

“What do you say we go out for lunch? Just me and you?”

“Okay.” She perks up and turns her body in the seat as Sebastian starts up his car.

“Then when we get home we can eat ice cream and watch whatever Disney movie you want. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good, daddy!” She says and Sebastian smiles at her from the rearview mirror.

Afterwards they go out for lunch and then head to the grocery store before going home.

**\---**

Later, Blaine comes home from work and goes to see his husband who was in the living room with their daughter playing with her.

“Momma!” Ella jumps to her feet and attacks Blaine in a hug, being careful of his belly.

“Hi sweetheart.” Blaine smiles down at his daughter, hugging her back. “How’d the doctors go.”

“Good.” She answers and goes back to playing on the floor.

Sebastian gets home and gives his husband a kiss. “Hi babe. Work was good?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Blaine nods, and looks up at his husband, pressing his chin into Sebastian’s chest. “How was she?”

“Upset but she was tough.”

Blaine hums and they both look down at their girl as she plays with her toys. He then lets go of Sebastian and goes over to the kitchen so start on dinner.

At dinner, Blaine and Sebastian were talking about their plans that upcoming weekend when Ella spoke up.

“Daddy?”

Sebastian turns to face his daughter, “What’s up babe?”

“How did you and momma meet?”

“You wanna know the story of how I met your father?” Blaine asks. “Are you sure?”  
Sebastian smacks his husband’s arm as they both smile at each other. “Ella, your momma and I met in high school. It was a long time ago when a short, sixteen year old boy walked into Warbler’s rehearsal and the rest is history-”

Sebastian went into detail about how they fell in love at school, moved to the city, got married, then had her, and now how they’re there.

“-Then the day you were born, I looked into your mother’s eyes and I told him “We did it.” All our fears and worries just faded away when you were brought into our life. You know, it was just like there you were. This tiny little girl was a part of us and someone we created out of true love.”

“Were yous momma’s prince charming like in the pincess movies?” Ella asks.

“That’s exactly what it's like.” Sebastian says. “Momma will always be my one true love. He gave me my happily ever after.” Sebastian lovingly eyes his husband who was smiling as he listened to their story.

“I love you.” Blaine’s deep voice cuts through the fairytale-esque ending.

“I love you too.” Sebastian says and leans over to give Blaine a kiss.

Ella squeals at their kiss and her parents smile at each other then get up, kissing her on both cheeks, causing them to squish together.

Sebastian starts to tickle her which makes her scream and giggle loudly and that little giggle was music to their ears, much like the piercing cry they heard the day she was born. It was insane to both men that just four years ago a tiny being was brought into the world. The doctor brought her up from in between Blaine’s legs and that was it. They were parents to the most amazing little girl in the world.

Nothing could ever change that feeling for them.

Once they finish dinner, they settle down and Sebastian rubs Blaine's feet while they watch an episode of Grey’s Anatomy together and their daughter is on her tablet playing some game. After the episode, Sebastian helped his husband up so he could give their daughter a bath.

“Momma, how bigs the baby now?” Ella asks.

“Um, the baby is about the size of a head of lettuce. So like this.” He shows her with his hands and she was fascinated by the comparison.

“Do you love baby sister?”

“Of course I do. I love her very much, just like I love you very much.”

Ella smiles as Blaine proceeds to wash her.

“Ooh, she’s kicking.” Blaine beams and takes Ella’s wet hand, pushing it against his belly. “Feel that?” He asks.

“Yeah!”

“That’s your baby sister. She’s wild in there huh?”

“Does hurt momma?”

“It does at first but I’ve gotten used to it. When I was pregnant with you, you used to kick very hard and sometimes we’d see your tiny foot poking out through my belly.”

“Really?” She gasps.

“Yep. Daddy would laugh so hard while Momma had to deal with being used as a punching bag.” He says and finishes rinsing her hair and body then pulls the drain plug.

Once she’s all bathed, she runs into his bedroom wrapped in a unicorn towel and gets into her jammies that Sebastian had ready for her. She got dressed and Blaine brushed her hair and she made herself cozy under the covers, curled up next to her daddy while he began to read where he left off the night before.

Blaine went to go shower then got into bed with his family. He kisses their daughter who was already asleep with her face squished up against Sebastian’s arm.

“Look how cute she is.” Blaine comments, watching his girl sleep like an angel. “I can’t wait to see what she’s gonna look like.” He adds, rubbing his finger along his bump.

“I’m sure she’s going to be beautiful like her momma.” Sebastian says and puts his book away for the night. He lays down all the way with his husband and daughter beside him.


End file.
